This invention relates to an extendible hose assembly for positioning on a vehicle for servicing portable toilets and the like.
Heretofore it has been customary to wrap a flexible portable hose used in servicing portable toilets around front and rear or like posts, poles or similar mounting arms on the tank of a service vehicle. This has caused numerous problems when attempting to service portable toilets from a service truck. For example, it is time consuming to unwrap and extend the hoses from the truck or like vehicle to the portable toilet, as a long hose has to be wrapped around the mounting arms so that it will reach the toilet when the service vehicle cannot be parked reasonably close thereto. The unwrapping results in the hose falling from the truck and dragging on the ground or through the mud in bad weather in attempting to extend it.